Skinning machines such as those described in Reissue No. 23,222; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,728; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,027 are employed to remove the skins from meat products such as pork jowls, pork bellies or the like. It is necessary that the pork jowls be inspected for abscesses and the machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,027 provided a slashing means which slashed the pork jowls along the entire width thereof to expose any abscesses which were present in the jowls.
A problem connected with the use of skinning and/or slashing machines is that the machine operator could be injured if he extended his arm or hand into the machine or if the operator's hands came into contact with the slashing blades.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a safety guard means for a skinning and/or slashing machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety guard for a skinning and slashing machine which deactivates the machine if the operator should extend his arm too far into the machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety guard for a skinning and slashing machine which does not interfere with the normal operation of the machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety guard for a skinning and slashing machine which is transparent to permit the machine operator to observe the skinning and slashing operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety means comprising a pair of safety guards or shields for a skinning and slashing machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a safety means for a skinning and slashing machine which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.